


Just Us

by j_majka



Category: No Good Nick (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, No Good Nick, No Harbaughs, No Thompsons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 23:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_majka/pseuds/j_majka
Summary: Maybe in another universe we could be something. No Harbaughs. No Thompsons. Just Us.AU where Nick's dad and Will's mom were never arrested.





	Just Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little thing I wrote a while back for No Good Nick Week. I am janaikam on tumblr so no I'm not stealing someone else's work. I'm just finally publishing things I've written :P. I hope you enjoy!

_ Maybe in another universe we could be something. No Harbaughs. No Thompsons. Just Us.  _

“Ms. Fr…Ms. Franz...MS. FRANZELLI!!!” 

“I’M AWAKE!” I jump in my desk as I hear the teacher yell my name. I faintly hear the giggling of my other classmates around me, but that’s what I focus on. Once I realize that I’m in my science class, my best friend Riley is pointing behind me with a scared look on her face.

I slowly turned around to see my science teacher, Ms. Pintes, practically blowing steam out of her ears as she glared at me. 

“Uh h-hi” I say sheepishly waving my hand slightly. 

“Principal’s office now!” Ms. Pintes barks.

I sigh as I grab my bag heading out of the classroom. 

Since all the science classrooms are in a separate building from the other classes  (something about chemical explosions) , I know I’ll be able to avoid going to the principal’s office at all. By the time Ms. Pintes will have time to check if I went to the Principal, she’ll have already forgotten about it. Basically, this means I have the rest of the period free without having to do anything.

I head to the drama room to hide out in until the next class starts. As soon as I leave the science building, I hit something wall like and start falling towards the ground. Before I can hit the ground though, something snakes its arm around me. 

As the arm steadies me onto the ground, I look up to realize that I ran into a guy around my age. The guy is tall, lean, and pretty handsome. 

“Woah, sorry didn’t see you there, dude” I say moving out of the guy’s way getting a good look at him while I’m at it. I take note of the schedule grasped in his hand. 

“Ah, it’s my fault. I shouldn’t have run into a pretty girl like you.” 

I raise my eyebrow at his comment. “Therefore I must have value and be worth talking to?”

“No! No, I didn’t mean to call you pretty, not that you aren’t pretty, uh…” The guy blabbers as I try to hold in my amusement. 

“Dude, I’m messing with you. The name’s Nick.” I reach out my hand for him to shake. 

“Uh, hi I’m Will” He shakes my hand looking a bit embarrassed. When our hands touch, I feel a spark shoot up my arm. I quickly took my hand back trying not to seem too unnerved by it.

“Nice to meet you Will. You new around here?” I ask trying to get a feel for what this guy is like.

“Uh, yeah actually. I just moved here. Is it that obvious?” Will responds

“Not really. It’s just I’m assuming that you’re trying to go the American History while entering the only sciences building.”

“Oh uh haha” He flushes looking down at the schedule in his hand. “Well do you mind helping me find my class?”

“Not at all follow me” I say as I lead Will back into the main building. “So what caused you to move here? Parent lost a job or something?”

“Not exactly. My mom just got incarcerated, so I moved in with foster parents.” I noticed his shoulders sag a little.

“Oh man, I’m sorry.”

“I mean it sucks because I don’t get to see her all the time, but I can at least call her on the phone.”

“It’s better than nothing.” I shrugged, not knowing what to say. “Well here we are, American History.”

“Thanks again. I’ll uh see you around”

“Yeah, see you around.” We stare at each other for a good long minute neither of us moving. 

“Nick!!” I turned to see Riley running down the hall with what looks like a restroom pass in her hands. I turn back to see Will enter the classroom giving me a small wave as he disappears into the world of history. 

I think him and I will end up being good friends. 


End file.
